vicvamplarpfandomcom-20200214-history
(S2 G8) All Follow This, and Come to Dust
The eighth and final game of Season 2 of Vic Vamp. It was preceded by (S2 G7) Swords and Pens/Black and White It was followed followed by (S3 G1) Writ in Water Notable Events * The arrival of several new members to the Court, most hailing from London * The surprise destruction of the rail bridge to Dundee * A scent of blood of unknown source filling the venue * The scandalous misstep of Excelsior Lovelace attempting to proscribe negative status to the Prince when it was not within his right to do so * The ascent of newcomer Eva Stoker to primogenship of Clan Tordeador, and the vacation of the position by Issac Fleming Headlines * Edinburgh authorities seek to improve city image, plant greenery in city squares and streets. * First transatlantic steamer launched from Dumbarton * First women permitted to study at Oxford * Blackpool illuminations open to amazed crowds * Parnell elected president of Irish national land league as fears of further agitations by native iris grow * Gladstone campaign continues amidst p.m. Disraeli’s failing health * Germany and Austria-Hungary ally in historic dual alliance * Smash Gilbert and Sullivan follow-up to “The HMS Pinafore” to premiere in New York * Massive donation to Newhaven illuminations project reported by Edinburgh city authorities, anonymously donated * Strange long-legged creature seen in night-time Edinburgh forests, streets * Strange graffiti found by schoolboys exploring Holyrood estate * Burnsian woes continue- club with high aspirations beset by bargaining units within the workforce, robberies * The Phoenix Inn - a nexus of social classes with fine music, beers and decor * Ghostly figure seen walking the mile, corroborated by multiple sober individuals Heardlines * I hear that Sheriff Maclachlann is looking to step down. * People are saying that the Toreador primogeniture is ripe for the taking. * Someone’s fixed all the lights in Newhaven. * Macintosh is a sabbat spy. * Isaac fleming’s… kind of a primogen, i suppose. * Katherine Mackenzie is a sabbat operative * Why did Khadir get banished? He was so good to most of us. * John prescott’s been seen wandering the forests in a daze, like he’ sleepwalking. * Khadir was a sabbat spy all along. * If you’re looking for a place to send your ghoul for a nightcap, Smith’s has really upped its game of late. * The Dunsirns are bringing in more people, they say… Locking down the police force. * Lady Anne has her hand right up church’s ass. And the tremere, too. * Has anyone seen Kitty Hawkins lately? * I hear a bunch of Brujah went and wrecked up the burnsean last week. Stole all the good drinks, too. * The Burnsean’s been allowed to unionise? Why would you let your property do that? * Who’s Mel? Is she one of those gangrel layabouts? * There’s a strange wind about Trinity. Cold, colder than it ought to be this time of year. * Someone’s planning a send-up of the Camarilla, a real pantomime act. No, literally- a panto. Category:Game